Shifting devices are known for transmissions for motor vehicles in the automotive technology. They usually comprise of a central shifting shaft, at which several shift rockers are positioned which, when shifting gears, engage with associated sliding sleeves.
In transmissions where the gear is engaged through shifting parts, a locking of the shifting parts, which is not participating in the shifting operation, has to be ensured whereby the locking usually takes place through separate parts, for instance pins. As an example, in traditional manual shift transmissions more than two shifting parts need to be locked; in a double clutch transmission, however, one shifting part for each partial transmission needs to be locked. The latching usually takes place by means of a latching bolt which is supported in the enclosure or otherwise, whereby the latching contour is positioned at the shifting part.
In addition, latching devices are known in the art which are positioned directly on the synchronizer body. Hereby, springs are inserted into at least two boreholes, positioned on the circumference of the synchronizer body, which are in an operating connection with balls and an associated contour in the gear shift sleeve.
Passive interlocking devices are common where the shifting parts lock themselves, and active interlocking devices, in which the required shifting part, which is needed for the shifting procedure, is released through shifting parts. Known in the art are devices, mainly relate to a shifting part, which releases the associated shifting parts through special contours.
Known to the applicant, by DE-A-199 51 683, is a locking device for a motor vehicle manual shift transmission which is designed in such way that the device already locks the non-required shifting parts when selecting a shift path, meaning before the required gear gets engaged in the chosen shift path. This manual transmission has a central shift shaft with fork shaped shifting parts, in the form of shift rockers or selector forks, which engage in a shift sleeve as well as a locking device which has a lever, whose pivoting point is positioned on a rotation axis of the axial, sliding mounted, central shifting shaft, and which is linked with it through a radial drive configuration. In addition, a lock part is provided which is fixedly mounted to the enclosure, in the direction of shifting, and which has a drive mechanism which converts rotation of the lever into linear movement of the locking device, transverse to the shifting direction of the central shifting shaft. Also, lock parts on the shifting parts and on the lock part are provided in such a way that a shifting movement of the shifting parts, in the direction of shifting, is prevented if these lock parts are covered. The lock part is a particular locking plate which is slidingly positioned on several guide bolts and transverse to the shifting shaft, and it has numerous cut-outs which interact with the lock parts positioned on the shifting parts.
A manual shift transmission is known to the applicant by the DE 41 18 931 A1, comprising several synchronizing units which are activated through shift rockers or through gear forks, which are positioned on shifting rods. Hereby, lock parts, comprising lock rockers to lock several shift rockers among each other, are provided as well as lock balls or a lock plate to lock several shifting rods among each other.